


Hide and Sneeze

by piscesviri



Series: Jaehyungparkian’s Pet Attempts [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Allergies, Attempt at Humor, Dowoon just eats popcorn and watches everyone go mad, Fluff, Jae has a soft heart, Jae's friends are: done, M/M, Sweet, Tragicomical humor, a mess, even tho he's allergic oops, he hides a puppy, puppy!, so soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscesviri/pseuds/piscesviri
Summary: A month after the kitty incident, Jae lets his stubborn (“altruistic”, he says to defend his ideas) self take over and tries not to let Younghyun know.Spoiler: he fails.





	Hide and Sneeze

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! It's me again with jaehyungparkian mess. 
> 
> This time it's with dogs. You don't really have to read the first fic of this series to understand the plot, but reading it would make you get some stuff present here. And it'd make you laugh!
> 
> School's killing me and I yet cut study time to make this so enjoy! Sorry in advance for the bad grammar if there's any.

It was a warm night at Seoul. Spring was finally ending and so his allergies; so Jae decided to do himself a favor and hang out with his friends. Besides, finals were over, so they were on their full right to celebrate.

 

After some light soju, barbeque, English jokes and loud talking in happiness, everyone went back to their apartments. Matthew had offered Jae to drive him back, but he declined, claiming that he wanted to walk back as the night was nice and he wasn't that far from his building. Besides, he had taken some of the BBQ leftovers from the restaurant so he was munching on the soft, warm meat as he walked.

 

The stars were blinking and he was sighing contently; he couldn't wait to get back home and sink into Younghyun's arms. He was also out with his friends and had texted him not long ago that he'd be back later than him, so he wasn't worried. He just wanted to hug his dear boyfriend, kiss his soft lips and forehead, and sleep well.

 

The street was damp because of the light rain from a few hours ago, making the lampposts reflect the light they emitted on the ground. He was looking at everything, deep in his own thoughts, until he walked past an alley and heard it.

 

Soft, high pitched barking. He quickly whipped his head around, to see where did it came from. It sounded again, louder this time. He saw the alley and carefully walked back at it, the lights getting dim.

 

And then, he saw it.

 

A black and white puppy was wagging his tail at him. It didn't seem to have a determined race, but it was probably the cutest thing Jae had ever seen. It was jumping happily at him, its big brown eyes looking at him. Jae realized his jacket smelled like barbecue and looked at the plastic bag he was holding, the bag that contained the box with the meat.

 

 _Maybe he smelled these,_ Jae thought. He saw the puppy's teeth, so he definitely could eat solid food. Who would ever abandon a puppy like that? Thank goodness he didn't need milk anymore; it would've been a critical situation. Jae carefully plucked a small piece of the softest part of the meat, squatted down and let the puppy smell it. The puppy snatched it quickly and ate it enthusiastically, reminding Jae of Younghyun when he came back home after a tiring class day. He caressed the puppy's head and soft fur, standing up after that. He'd have to take his medicine right after he entered his apartment: he started to sneeze in that moment.

 

“Ah, sorry buddy,” he said pitifully, “but I can't give you more. It's getting late.”

 

He didn't care if he was talking to a dog who couldn't understand him. Closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the puppy's big eyes and cute tail and _oh my god its ears,_ Jae quickly turned around and started jogging towards his apartment building. He didn't look back, not caring about the scenery anymore.

 

He had this cool and laid back persona, but in reality he had a weak heart for Younghyun and animals in general. Oh, and he also was weak to his allergies. He didn't stop sneezing until five minutes later.

 

Once he reached the entrance, he panted until he caught his breath again. He was about to enter the building, when he felt _something_ rubbing against his ankle, _sniffing it._

 

_Oh, hell no._

 

The puppy was exhausted, and that showed that he had followed him all the way to the building. It wasn't even looking at the meat Jae had, it was straight-out looking at _him. His eyes._

 

He couldn't leave it alone out there in such a dark, wicked world, specially not with such big paws. Huffing after sneezing, he just picked the puppy up and carried him to his and Younghyun's little home.

 

He wasn't chilling, though: Younghyun would kill him. So he entered the apartment while thinking about a good place to hide the small dog. The first place he thought of was the closet, so he took out Younghyun's pajamas beforehand and hid the puppy in the last drawer, where his shirts were. He made a small bed with them and placed the puppy in there. Then, he took out some of the remaining meat he had left so it wouldn't be hungry.

 

He knew that was risky and unpractical, he didn't even know why was he doing this. But he made sure Younghyun wouldn't have to use the closet, at least for tonight, he thought to himself as he sneezed.

 

Just on time after he left the meat in the fridge and took his antiallergic pills,  he heard keys clicking. Younghyun appeared, chuckling with rosy cheeks. Maybe he was a little drunk, but that didn't make him less adorable.

 

“Hey…”

 

“Hey yourself”, Jae greeted back, hugging him tightly. He kissed his boyfriend's head, feeling the warmth of the embrace. “Had a nice night?”

 

“A hilarious one” the younger of the two muttered against Jae's neck. He kissed it and then pecked his lips. “And now, I just wanna hold you and sleep. I still have classes to attend.”

 

“I knew you'd be tired”, Jae whispered as he lied through his teeth. He was screaming to the void internally. “So I got your PJs out the closet a bit earlier. You don't have to waste any time.”

 

“Hmm… you're the best.”

 

They kissed for a while and then went to bed, spooning each other as always as their heartbeats lulled them to sleep. Jae was glad the puppy didn't make any noise when they both got to the room. Nothing was suspicious. For now.

  
  


The alarm rang for Younghyun. He had classes earlier than Jae, so he had to wake up first. He always slept in for a while more, though, but Jae was used to sleep in for like two more hours because of schedules. And he was planning to do so, but when his head was awake enough for his braincells to make synapses, his eyes went open like fried eggs.

 

The pup.

 

Almost sprinting out of bed, his heartbeat was as quick as him. Seeing his boyfriend still asleep as a rock, Jae rushed to the closet and carefully opened it, trying not to make any noise. The puppy was sleepy, and he thanked every deity for it. He picked it up and went to the kitchen.

 

“You're really hungry, aren't ya, buddy?” he cooed at the small animal. “Let's see what can I give you.”

 

Jae warmed up some bread and stopped. Younghyun would suspect that he was awake at so early hours. He sneezed at that thought and also started preparing the coffee machine so he would have his rushed up breakfast prepared by his boyfriend, in an attempt to have an excuse.

 

When the bread was warm, he made a sandwich and poured the coffee into a thermical cup, as he fed the puppy with some of the bread that was left. However, he heard footsteps coming from their room, and as quick as lightning he hid the puppy again, but this time under the dishwasher, in the cabinet where the trash bin was.

 

His heartbeat rose as he sneezed again. He could hear Younghyun yawn, and when he entered the kitchen he turned around as naturally as possible.

 

“Morning,” he greeted as calm as possible. “Did you sleep well?”

 

“Yeah…” Younghyun must've not talked since he woke up until that moment, because he was using that oh so deep voice that made Jae weak on his knees.

 

Jae tried his best not to blush, looking at his boyfriend who was ready for another day at school, all dressed up and looking absolutely handsome as he always did. Younghyun noticed, though, so he circled his arms around Jae's slim waist.

 

“I dreamed about you”, he said near Jae's ear, and if he wasn't that red by the moment, he was now. He was about to reply back, whether it was with a snarky comment or a kiss, but before anything he sneezed. And a big sneeze.

 

A small whine could be heard, so he hurriedly fake sneezed again to cover it. How could he forget about his little, fluffy _problem?_

 

Younghyun eyed him worriedly. “Jae? Have you taken your medicine?”

 

“Yes, but maybe it was the pollen in my jacket,” he lied.

 

“But the excessive blooms are gone,” Younghyun went on, “the grass lowered its levels and the sun isn't that strong lately.”

 

Jae was being cornered and there was no way he'd say what was really happening, so he followed his white lie. “There was this huge flower pot at the restaurant, and my klutzy self bumped into it. That's why I had pollen on my jacket, but don't worry, I already wiped it off but some of it might still be in the air. Who knows?”

 

Wow. He should be a writer for the whole story he was able to feign. The best thing? Younghyun believed him.

 

“That's sad...”, he said, caressing his boyfriend's cheek and looking into his eyes. “Please be more careful.”

 

Jae blew a kiss at him and smiled. “I will.”

 

After some comfortable silence, Younghyun looked at his wrist watch. “Fuck. I'll be late.”

 

“Take the breakfast and go”, Jae said. “I made it early so you have enough food to not pass out during Management.”

 

After Younghyun accepted it with a sleepy smile and left, Jae sneezed once again and grabbed his allergy pills box, sighing. This was going to be a long day, even more when he felt his eyes starting to sting a little.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to upload the next chapter when I've got time. I'm already working on it!


End file.
